


An Inquisitor and a Spy

by RegulusLi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Background story, Inquisiting...?, M/M, Made-up past, Red Jenny - Freeform, Spying, Trevelyan brothers, slightly AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Trevelyan is the knight with shining amour, the ideal candidate for inquisitor, a beloved leader. And Maxwell Trevelyan, his bastard (literally) half brother is, well, long story short, a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inquisitor and a Spy

Dorian Pavus怕Maxwell Trevelyan怕得要死，这事儿人人都知道，只是没有人愿意揭穿他，而Dorian打死也不愿意承认自己害怕这个比自己小将近十岁，个子只到自己鼻尖的小鬼。

人人都知道审判官Joseph Trevelyan的故事，从Fade中走出来，冒着生命危险救了Fereldan的法师，最后差点儿死在被大雪淹没的Haven，这谁都知道，甚至被演绎成了太多不同的版本。但至于Maxwell，那些故事、传说甚至于丑闻，尽是些让人需要环顾四周并且压低声音的事儿。

玄窗外的海浪声几乎被他隆隆的心跳声掩盖住， Dorian能感觉到自己全身的血液都冰冷下去，即使他坚信自己是个能力超群的法师，能够面对巨龙和大恶魔都面不改色，并且不止一次地和审判官一起拯救世界，但此时此刻面对着审判团的非正式间谍，他还是无法让自己停止冒冷汗。

Maxwell一脚踩在Dorian的双腿之间，逼着他床板内侧退，而他手上的匕首让Dorian想彻底缩到自己船舱的角落里再也不出来。

“说吧，Vint，舌头和胯下的家伙，你想留下哪个？”只能被称为青年的红发刺客冲他微笑，而Dorian发誓听见了自己倒抽气的声音。

好吧，和所有的故事一样，这还是要从一开始说起。

 

Chargers主要活动范围还是集中在Orlais，但偶尔他们也会接到Free Marches或者Fereldan的工作，这也就是为什么Iron Bull发现自己在夏末的傍晚被埋在Kirkwall的酒臭味里面。

没有人喜欢Kirkwall，不管是因为Blight而从Fereldan逃难而来的难民，还是沿途的海上商人，更别提夏日潮湿的空气简直让人窒息，闷热的空气里弥漫着劣质麦酒和汗臭味。就连盘踞在码头上的Qunari都对这个城市相当不耐烦，Iron Bull没有时间更没有兴趣去介入其他Qunari的烂摊子，只能庆幸正因为他们这样，才能让佣兵在城市不那么突兀。

到底什么样的蠢货会约定在这种鬼地方交换情报？Iron Bull仰头咽下最后一口威士忌，双脚翘在桌子上，这让他在这个拥挤吵闹的地方得到了那么一点点清净。当然了，总是有那么几个酒鬼试图让他挪挪自己的大屁股，Kirkwall的人比这个城市还要操蛋。

如果不是因为任务，谁会来你这个鬼城市，他在心里不屑地轻哼。或许是因为他高大的身材和即使和其他Qunari相比都让人印象深刻的角，或许是因为他脸上还有身上的伤疤，或许是因为立在他手边的斧子，那些酒鬼只是骂骂咧咧地挤开人群，这明智极了，好好走你们的路，谁都不会丢掉手指或者脑袋。

Iron Bull不得不承认，他本来不需要亲自来这个鬼地方的，很显然Rocky和Skinner会更加喜欢这种鬼地方，而且在Orlais码头和其他Chargers分开的时候，Krem也再三提出帮他去送这个情报。但Iron Bull就是忍不住自己的好奇心，Friends of Red Jenny就像是个神秘的组织，好像从来没有人知道她的“朋友”到底都有谁，但又好像所有人都是她的朋友。

如果Qunari自己情报网传来的信息没错儿，这次跟他交换情报的是Free Marches相当有名的间谍，即使是Iron Bull，也花了不少时间把那个一直以来都跟商人工会作对的盗贼工会联络人的情报挖出来。这一切都有趣极了，不是吗？在Free Marches喝喝酒，给那些到哪里都不可一世的贵族干点儿活，直到约定的人在约定的时间出现。

这比去山里追杀Tal-Vashoth有趣多了。佣兵说老实话有点儿庆幸自己去晚了一步，等他到子爵那里的时候，已经有人接走了那个闹心的活儿。虽然只是擦肩而过，但他还是清楚地感觉到那个金色头发的佣兵绝对是个法师。他离开Seheron可不是为了继续干这种烂活儿的，那几个可怜兮兮的金币就让其他人挣去吧，反正他本来来这里也不是为了这个。

“哦，是你。”一个带着Fereldan口音的声音让Iron Bull扔下手里的杯子抬起头，Speaking of devil，早上才碰面过的法师佣兵就站在他跟前，脸上同样写着惊讶和意外。

“Happy hunting？”Iron Bull扯了扯嘴角，没有忍住打量对方的目光。不是说他对金发和法师有什么偏好，要让他说，法师都奇怪透了，他可一点儿都不想跟Demon沾上边儿，但是不得不承认，这个法师辣极了。

如果Iron Bull的记忆没有出现问题，眼前的法师/佣兵可是大名鼎鼎的Amell家少爷，Deep Road探险的故事可是人尽皆知，就连远在Orlais的Iron Bull都不得不承认自己对这个家Hawke的前任佣兵相当好奇，Well，理论上来说他仍旧是个佣兵，只不过脱离了那个品味极差的Red Iron。如果Meeran还活着的话，此时此刻一定在不停地打喷嚏。

“和往常一样，Tal-Vashoth就是Tal-Vashoth。”法师耸了耸肩膀，习惯性地将一缕垂下来的头发别到耳朵后面，他身后的白头发精灵和一眼就知道是法师的金发男人低声争执着什么，但很快就进化到了不那么低声的争吵，这让Hawke深深叹了口气。

“哈，要真像你说的这样，这就简单多了。”Iron Bull摇了摇头，“但我猜你不是来跟我聊天扯淡的，嗯？”

“工作第一，Qunari，”Hawke从口袋里掏出一个皱皱巴巴的信封，“早上有人在子爵府门口给我的，让我傍晚到Hanged Man把它交给一个一只眼睛的Qunari，我猜是你。”

“The Iron Bull，独一无二。”他说，但仍旧因为对方的话皱起眉头，这么说来从早上开始对方就知道自己是谁了，或许从他昨天下船开始就被盯上了。Iron Bull不喜欢被人从暗中盯着，更不喜欢被跟踪了一整天他都没有发现这个事实，不管Red Jenny的朋友是什么人，他或者她都相当有种。

“随你怎么说，Iron Bull，我的工作结束了。”法师疲倦地揉了揉自己的后颈，Iron Bull这才注意到他皮甲上的伤痕和裂口，或许Deep Road探险让没落的Amell家几乎算是浴火重生，Kirkwall终究还是Kirkwall。

“Hey，听着，傻子都是Kirkwall不是什么好地方，特别是对你这样的人来说，”Iron Bull捏着信封叫住了转身准备离开的法师，“Chargers的大门永远向你这样的人敞开，Hawke，对吗？我们永远都容得下多一个……治疗师。”

“我不是治疗师。”法师立刻压低了声音反驳。Kirkwall圣殿骑士在整个Thedas都能算是相当有名。

“随你怎么说，The Iron Bull，记住这个名字，如果你改变主意的话。”Qunari目送着法师咬住下唇快步离开，毫不在意地耸了耸肩，才重新将注意力放回那个皱巴巴的信封上。

“子夜，Blooming Rose。”

他反复看了三次才确定这是信封里唯一一条信息，没有隐藏的暗号，更没有奇怪的标记，他随手将信封扔进身后的壁炉里，冲侍女招手要了一杯新的威士忌。

真要说的话，Kirkwall的Blooming Rose远远不及Denerim的The Pearl有名，Iron Bull有些微醺地走在Hightown的主街上这样无聊地想着，甚至低声哼着同样无聊的小调。远算不上最糟糕的威士忌，温暖的夏日夜晚，以及带着腥咸味道的海风，都让Iron Bull的心情格外轻飘飘的，几乎懒得冲盯着他看的行人翻白眼了。

酒鬼，商人，佣兵或是间谍在夜色和脂粉气之中都变成了欲望的奴隶，Bull不着痕迹地避开脚步虚浮的酒鬼，两个水手勾肩搭背地挥舞着酒瓶撞开Blooming Rose的大门，在Qunari的列表上，醉酒的水手或许还能排得挺靠前呢，只要他们不是什么伪装成水手的间谍或是，更糟糕的，烟雾战士。说真的，水手就算了，伪装成酒鬼？这也太没有品味了一点儿。

就连穿梭在人群之间的侍女都打扮得相当招摇，其中一个褐色卷发，鼻尖上还有小雀斑的姑娘冲Iron Bull眨了眨眼睛，并且不那么低调地咬着下唇，佣兵一眼就能看出这个闹心的活儿结束之后他能干点儿什么做消遣，或者说，干谁做消遣。那雀斑看起来可爱透了，隔着那身怎么看都不能算是含蓄的裙子，他完全能想象那下面柔软的胸脯和挺翘的屁股，这让Bull对整件“来Kirkwall这种鬼地方交换情报”的破事儿不那么烦了。

和往常一样，他选择了一个紧贴着墙角的桌子坐下来，用一个居高临下瞪视吓走了原本坐在那里的酒鬼，废话。不必担心被人从背后捅刀，对于像Iron Bull这样的间谍来说绝对是一种奢侈的享受，他可不打算失去更多的手指了。冰凉的墙壁和所有的临海城市一样泛着潮气，甚至沾湿了Iron Bull的腰带，但这种湿哒哒的感觉却让他感到安心，就像和Chargers呆在一起的时候一样，永远都有人会守护你的背后，这感觉棒呆了，Qun可从来不会教你这些。

另一短发姑娘很快也注意到了独自一人坐在墙角的Qunari，或许她想知道那些关于“灰色巨人”胯下那玩意儿是不是和他们的身形一样可观，或许只是想在睡前再给自己找个恩客，Why work if not working hard，不是吗？

但在她能挤开热闹的人群，端着酒壶来到Iron Bull桌边之前，已经有人捷足先登。佣兵扬起眉毛看着不知从哪冒出来，突然坐到了自己大腿上的年轻人。这个红头发的家伙只能勉强算是个青年，要让Bull说，他就是个毛都没长齐的小鬼。如果换做其他时候，他肯定会不耐烦地把这个小家伙丢到一边，但就凭他能就这么爬上他的大腿，而让Iron Bull完全没有注意到，他多少有那么点儿好奇。

“Red Jenny向你问好。”下巴上连胡渣都还没有的红头发小鬼用鼻尖蹭着Iron Bull的下巴，声音和温热的呼吸一起打在Qunari的耳边，让他没有忍住喉咙里低低的轻哼，这小鬼居然有胆子扭动着腰臀，像是一个合格的男妓那样蹭着他胯下渐渐有了反应的大家伙。Iron Bull可不是个会遵循什么禁欲或是约束之类破烂原则的人，他喝最好的酒，打最兴奋的仗，操最好看的姑娘，或是男人，他可不挑剔。

“嗯哼，”像是低吼的声音从喉咙里传出，Iron Bull懒洋洋地搂住男孩儿的腰，表现得好像他就是来找这个小鬼的。不得不说，暂且不提这个关于Red Jenny的任务，怀里小家伙的红头发和脸颊上的雀斑完全是个额外奖励，谁都知道Iron Bull爱死红头发了。“我以为Red Jenny不会雇佣毛都没找齐的小鬼。”

“长没长齐，你不自己看看怎么知道？”男孩儿嘴唇轻飘飘地划过Bull的下巴，轻轻蹭着乱七八糟的胡渣和隐藏在下面的伤疤，挑逗的语气下面是Iron Bull再熟悉不过的危险气味，“而且Red Jenny不雇佣人，大个子，我们是她的……朋友。”

“Friend of Red Jenny，嗯？”他用力扣住男孩儿的腰，让他没法继续乱用，并且用一边的膝盖危险地顶住他双腿之间同样逐渐有了反应的部位，这可不怎么专业啊，小鬼，Qunari佣兵低声笑着，并且恶作剧般的抬了抬膝盖，得到的是一个落在自己下唇上的啃咬，“不管你们是什么，偷偷摸摸可不怎么上道。”

 

“我们都是间谍，大个子，偷偷摸摸可是职业要求之一。”男孩儿的双手搂住Qunari的脖子，左手食指危险地来回抚摸Bull眼罩的带子，于是Qunari毫不客气地攥住他的手腕，让男孩儿不得不扬起下巴绷紧后背。

“你看了太多烂兮兮的间谍小说，那个作者叫什么来着？Varric？Varrys？”佣兵舔了舔自己的下唇，不管裤裆里的家伙怎么说，他都能一眼看出这小家伙眼里闪烁的情欲全是伪装出来的，而隐藏住的冰冷老练让Bull都忍不住称奇，这孩子才多大，十八？十九？佣兵稍稍一用力，就让怀里的小家伙紧绷着身体，完全露出脖颈和锁骨没有被衣服盖住的大片皮肤，“看多了那玩意儿，以后可是会失望的。”

“Fuck that guy。”小家伙一瞬间扯着嘴角，笑容让Bull想到围着食物打转的豺狼，这有趣极了，不是吗，比他预想的要有趣太多太多。

“不管怎么说，工作第一，小东西，”他侧头亲吻男孩儿的苍白的颈侧，原本握着手腕的左手向下揉捏着那个惊人的臀部，“我猜你不会直接把东西带在身上的，是不是？”

“废话，来吧，大个子，我们有一整晚的时间……”男孩儿像是大猫一样地哼哼地享受着亲吻，手指不轻不重地在他灰色的皮肤上抓挠，“来交换情报。”


End file.
